doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: The Next Doctor/Christmas Special 2013 Part 1: The Fall Of The Eleventh
The first part of my Christmas special and the 11th Doctor returns to Trenzalore to fight a battle against his greatest enemies all to save one town called Christmas. Story The Doctor gone around his TARDIS “you know it’s Christmas” he said “it could be anytime we are in a time machine” Charlie smiled. “Well I will drop you off you should be with your family” the 11th Doctor smiled “are you okay?” Charlie asked “I don’t know” the Doctor said as he opened the TARDIS doors “you need to help cook Christmas dinner” Charlie said. The Doctor walked up to her going into his pocket “here is the TARDIS number just ring me if you need help.” He said as he gave Charlie the piece of paper “now have a merry Christmas” the Doctor said as Charlie gone out of the TARDIS. “You better answer me” Charlie grinned “we will see” the Doctor replied as he watched her shut the door. He went around the TARDIS slowly as he knew where he had to go. He looked on his screen “Christmas town” he said as he gone around the flicking switches and pressing buttons. “I need to go somewhere first” the 11th Doctor smiled while talking to himself. He watched as the TARDIS started doing the noise that he loves as he landed “here we go” he said as he clicked his fingers and the TARDIS doors opened. The Doctor saw someone who he knew well. Tasha Lem. “Doctor” Tasha said as the Doctor smiled stepping out of the TARDIS “hello again” he said “new body” Tasha commented “oh please I’ve have been rocking it for centuries” the Doctor smiled seeing loads of Anglican marines. “You left” Tasha said “busy” the Doctor remarked “with all of time you could have gone back in time” Tasha said calmly “I know” the Doctor said holding his hands out. “I heard there is a place could Christmas that is under attack” the Doctor said “and you’re question?” Tasha asked “what is the planet called?” The Doctor asked “Trenzalore” Tasha said as the Doctor looked down “you’re scared” Tasha said “it is where my grave is” the Doctor said. “Well it is being ripped apart by some of your favourite villains and only you can save it” Tasha said as they heard a ring. “Sorry” the Doctor said as everyone looked at him as he gone towards the TARDIS and opened a door compartment and answered the phone. “Hello” the Doctor said “I will cook Christmas lunch with you in a minute” the Doctor said as Tasha grinned. “This is not the time” the Doctor said “bye” he said as he hanged up the phone “I will see you there” the Doctor said to Tasha. He gone inside his TARDIS as he flicked some switches “hello Charlie” he said running out of his TARDIS. “Can you put this turkey in the oven?” Charlie asked “you could do it” the Doctor said “I need to talk to my family and also start cutting up the carrot” Charlie ordered. The Doctor shook his head as he put the turkey in the oven and cut one bit of carrot “you have not cut it up” Charlie said “I need to do things” the Doctor shouted behind him. He ran into his TARDIS as he gone straight to the console “Trenzalore, Christmas town” he smiled as he pulled up a lever and began running around the TARDIS. He looked out of his screen seeing villagers of Christmas town as each one of them looked scared. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS as he saw all of the villagers looking at him in surprise “hello” he said as he got no response. The Doctor stepped back into the TARDIS as he heard it going again “I did not say you could go” he said getting his sonic screwdriver out. He tried to sonic the console as he saw an explosion “no” he said as he tried again. He heard shooting as he heard a ring from his TARDIS. The Doctor opened the TARDIS door seeing space ships of many species as he answered the phone “hello the TARDIS” he said. “I need your help cooking Christmas dinner” Charlie said “I am being shot at by” the Doctor looked out “Cybermen” he said as he hung up. He quickly went to the console looking on his screen as he saw a Cybermen ship going after him as he continued going away from it in the TARDIS. The Doctor pressed buttons as he saw the Cyberman ship continuing to shoot at him “here we go” he said. The Doctor kept about the TARDIS as he changed his coordinates as he dematerialised mid flight. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS seeing a long hallway covered by blue/white lights with white walls. He walked down the hall “here we go” he smiled as he knew he was now on the Cyberman ship. The Doctor entered a room as he saw a load of Cybermen in individual pods. They were asleep as he looked around “explosion button” he smiled as he heard the Cybermen awakening. “No you don’t” he said as he ran about getting his sonic out as he saw the Cybermen beginning to surround him. The Doctor looked around “the Doctor must die” the Cybermen said as the Doctor sonicked the explosion button as he ran. “There is a signal here” he said “in their heads” the Doctor smiled as he ran out of the room as he saw an explosion. The Doctor walked back in seeing Cybermen bits everywhere “delete” a head said as the Doctor grabbed the head and ran back to the TARDIS. “You have a signal and I need to know where it is coming from” the Doctor said as he opened the TARDIS doors. He got some wires out from the TARDIS and plugged it in “Doctor” the head said as the TARDIS started moving. “I need the route of the signal that is in your head and being transmitted” the Doctor said as he heard the TARDIS land. The Doctor ran out as he heard another ring “yes” he said holding the Cyberman head “Christmas dinner” Charlie said as the Doctor ran back to the console and set his coordinates putting the Cyberman’s head down. “Hello” the Doctor said in Charlie’s kitchen “can you just help-“ Charlie got interrupted “you are coming with me” the Doctor said as he grabbed Charlie’s hand and they gone into the TARDIS. “Where are we going?” Charlie asked “Christmas town, Trenzalore” the Doctor said. Charlie smiled “very Christmassy” she said “it is being attacked” the Doctor said as the TARDIS landed. “You stay here” the Doctor said “why?” Charlie asked “it is very dangerous and it may take many years and the TARDIS will make it feel like it is only an hour” the Doctor said. He grabbed the Cyberman head as he walked out of the TARDIS with the Cyberman head. “Stay here” he warned as Charlie nodded as the Doctor walked out of the TARDIS. He saw a long corridor as he walked through a doorway. “The Time lord has entered the trap” he heard as he saw a Dalek “exterminate” it shouted “silence” a Silent from behind said. “Delete” the Cyberman said as he saw a Weeping angel. “The Doctor is trapped” the Dalek said as they surrounded him as more of each kind came. The Doctor could not see a way out “exterminate” he heard as the Dalek shot out and the Doctor fell to the ground as more lasers came in. Category:Stories featuring Weeping Angels Category:Stories featuring the Silence Category:Turtlecake365 Category:Christmas specials Category:Stories featuring Cybermen Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor Category:Stories featuring Sontarans